


Communication is Hard

by Parsnips



Series: Leviathan Adoration [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luci is only mentioned in passing but im tagging anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: It was so hard to keep up with what he needed or wanted at any given time, and sometimes you just misunderstand what exactly he needs. This is one of those times.(GN!MC/Leviathan Fluff, He calls MC Henry as a nickname)
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Leviathan Adoration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Communication is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I have Nothing to do but write fluff and no one can stop me. 
> 
> Not Beta'ed and written at 4am, if there is an error you know why.
> 
> I'm also open to requests for other characters, brothers and now dateables alike, Feel free to comment any ideas~

The day had died down after dinner, the usual drama of living with the seven brothers fading into the background as they went their separate ways for the night. You sat alone in your room for once taking in the sweet solitude for as long as it lasted, getting your course work done in the interim. You had been going strong for a couple of hours before your DDD buzzed next to you, twice, thrice, someone was spamming you as you grabbed it. Leviathans icon glowed up at you from the lock screen. Not unusual for your otaku to message you late in the night, nor for him to spam you to get your attention, you sigh as you unlock the device and scroll through his latest onslaught.

**Levi;;** Hey Henry.  
**Levi;;** Henry

 **Levi;;** Do you remember what I was talking about today? That part of vol 2 of TSL

 **Levi;;** Where Henry, the one in TSL not you, finds the sword of wealth and brings it to the Lord of Shadow?

 **Levi;;** and this is right after they had started to become friends, when they team up to trick the Lord of fools, and the Lord of Shadow starts to think he can have a friend again?  
**Levi;;** I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually LOL

 **Levi;;** Do you want to play a game? I just got the new Ruri-Chan Rhythm game, ‘Ruri’s Muscial Mastery: The World Tour’ today!  
**Levi;;** I was waiting to play it with you, since you know, you’re not good at any of my other games LOL

 **Levi;;** It has all of the songs from the show and a bunch of bonus ones that were cut from the final OST for the show but were left on the disc release.

 **Levi;;** Henry?  
**Levi;;** you know what never mind. You can just keep ignoring me. You shouldn’t waste your time hanging out with some yucky otaku loser anyway.

 **Levi;;** Whatever.

You sigh, promising yourself that you would reply to his texts as soon as you finished this Hexes worksheet. Lucifer had been looming over your grades for the last week after that one bad quiz. Sucking up was the only option if you wanted some peace. Locking your DDD you set it back on the table and return to your work. No less than 10 minutes later it’s buzzing again. It’s Levi,  
  
**Levi;;** Heyy

 **Levi;;** If you don’t want to hangg out with me just say so..

 **Levi;;** I gett it.

There is a pause in the messages.  
  
**Levi;;** MC  
**Levi;;** Pls reply

 **Levi;;** …

 **Levi;;** I ddon’tt want too be alone

The messages stop, just as suddenly as they started. Locking your DDD as you stand, shoving your hexes work into its book and cracking your back as you grab your jacket from the back of the chair. The DDD remained quiet as you trotted down the hall and up the stairs to Leviathans door, a Ruri-chan poster hanging on the door.

Your hand hovers over the doorknob as you contemplate your choices. The text you have received was ill thought out and desperate. A simple plea for comfort long after everyone else in the house had fallen asleep. Leviathan was not one to send such a message when in his right mind, his attempts at nearly any social interaction becoming drabble under the pressure of his anxiety. He was surely deep in his own thoughts, worries shattering like glass in his racing mind. You decide to forgo knocking today. He would understand.

The room is usually darkened compared to the rest of the house with his unique lighting solution and his pension to game in the dark. The only sign of life was Henry 2.0, eating some fish food at the top of the tank, a well-cared for and happy little man. You sift through the piles of take-away containers and anime themed snack wrappers as you make your way to his bed. A bottle of some long-consumed drink sitting on Levi’s side table next to an equally empty whiskey glass. You couldn’t sure if he had drunk the bottle today or over some amount of time.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Levi, who seemed to have just registered someone entering his room as his tail lashed over the edge of the tub.

“Go away.” His voice was rough and unstable, “and lock the door on your way out.” You sigh, kneeling next to the tub and leaning your arms on the edge as you looked down on him curled around his Ruri-Chan Dakimakura, his blankets pulled over his face leaving only his arms exposed. He flinches as you reach down and rub his arm with your thumb.  
  


“Now this isn’t how the lord of shadows would treat his henry now is it?” He Sniffles,

“Who asked you.” He pokes his eyes out from under the covers, horns catching on the blanket, “Go away. I know when people don’t want to put up with me.” You frown,

“lev. I’m not gonna leave. You asked me to come remember?” He looks away, “You’re my friend you know. I like spending time with you but sometimes I have to get some stuff done.” You shift your weight; the tile of the floor is killing your knees. “ I needed to get that work done so Lucifer would leave me alone tomorrow so we could watch that anime that’s premiering remember?” Levi huffed as his cheeks flushed. He had forgotten in his panic. “Sorry for not replying though, I should have let you know I was just finishing up before I came over.” You reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Do you still wanna play?” He sits up, slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at your hand in his.  
  
“N-no. It’s rude to just come in here to tease me.” You raise an eyebrow at him, trying to take your hand away. He doesn’t let go as he locks eyes with you. “Don’t go.” Levi’s cheeks burn as he looks away again. “I mean um, well. If you want to I guess. Not like I was looking forward to it or anything.”

You laugh as you grab the controllers from the table, handing him his favorite before sliding into the tub behind him. His head resting on your chest as he turns on the projector. Hiding his face in his sleeve as you set down your controller and card your hands in his hair. It’s always so soft. The screen loads, and he boots the game. Desperately ignoring your hands in his hair and failing terribly as he always does. It isn’t long before he passes out in your lap, just after a level clear. You carefully pull the controller from his fingers and turn off the system. Wiggling further into the tub as you get comfortable, Placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He should know better than to think you would abandon him, even if he was a little bit of a shut in, you were his. He would just have to figure that out on his own time, and you were more than happy to wait for him with a soft voice and a coy smile.


End file.
